The present invention relates to a driving control circuit for robot, and particularly, to a driving control circuit for robot which controls the robot so as to draw a desired product injected at injection moulding mould out of the injection mould and then moving it to a predetermined place and delivering it safely and thereafter returning to an original state.
Most of industrial robot which had been used in general has controlled the operation by utilizing computer system. Accordingly, the operating program of the computer system should be prepared in response to the process of operating the industrial robot, and in case when the operating process is required to change according to the removal of set up place of the industrial robot, the operating program of the computer system should also be changed, therefore there has been a very difficult problem.
And, in case when controlling the operation of the industrial robot by a computer system, when general servo motor and the like are used for the driving source of each arm, errors are arisen very much so that the operation can not be correctly controlled. Therefore, stepping motor which being very much correct in operation is used for the driving source of arm, but since the stepping motor is very much expensive, the manufacturing cost of the preduct becomes very high, therefore not only much economical burden may be given to an user requiring the industrial robot but also it has been a great hindrance factor for the industrial automation.